In a Lonely Place
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: No one deserves to be alone. Not even snakes.


_Hogwarts Assignment 1, Sex Ed: Write about something that hatches from an egg_

 _Insane House Competition: Ilvermorny_

 _365 Prompts: siblings_

 _Days of the Month: Peculiar People Day, write about someone considered strange_

 _Liza's Loves: (title) In a Lonely Place_

 _Sticker Challenge, carriage: Write about a different wizarding school._

 _Word Count: 1029_

* * *

Rionach doesn't know what's worse—the dead snake, the abandoned eggs, or the fact that only a few eggs of the dozen haven't been flattened. Heart breaking, she kneels beside the few surviving eggs and brushes her fingers over the leathery shells. "You poor dears," she murmurs in Parseltongue. "Don't worry, little ones. I'll take care of you."

She knows she can't take them inside the school. While her mother wouldn't mind, the students are not as understanding. Most of them mean well, but she's afraid others might try and destroy the few surviving eggs.

"The garden," she decides, tucking her chestnut curls behind her ears before carefully plucking the three survivors from the nest. "There are snakes in the garden. You babies can have lots of friends."

She has never moved so carefully in her life. Rionach has to take special care; holding them too tightly or dropping them could damage them, and too many have already lost the chance to live. Her steps are slow and calculated, even when she reaches the garden. Thin lips pursed, she looks around for the perfect spot.

"Rionach! Rionach!"

She glances up to see Martha rushing towards her. Her twin smiles broadly, but the smile is instantly wiped away when she sees what Rionach carries. "What are those?" she asks hesitantly.

Unlike Rionach and their mother, Martha has always been more hesitant when it comes to nature. Rionach used to wonder if it's because Martha doesn't have magic in her blood. Her theory, however, didn't hold up; Chadwick and Webster are both wizards, and they call Rionach strange for her affinity for all things nature.

"Snake eggs!" Rionach announces proudly. "I found them, and I'm going to hatch them."

Martha takes several steps back, her dark eyes widening with a mix of confusion and terror. "Take them back! I don't like snakes!"

One of the egg twitches. Rionach ignores her sister and turns her attention back to eggs, a smile on her lips. "Everything is okay," she says in Parseltongue. "You're wanted."

"Must you do that?" Martha whines. "It makes me uncomfortable."

Rionach scowls. She knows her gift bothers many people at Ilvermorny, but that is hardly her problem. She's special, and she will not hide her talents.

She walks past her sister, coming to a stop in front of a dense, dark green bush. The ground beneath it is untouched, and she decides it will be the best place for her precious babies. With a wave of her wand, she fashions a makeshift nest before setting the eggs down. It isn't perfect, but it will have to do.

"Chadwick was looking for you," Martha says, keeping a safe distance from her sister. "He wants your help gathering herbs for the potion cupboard."

"Chadwick is fine on his own," Rionach assures her. "I have more important things to do."

"But Ri!"

Rionach doesn't look up. In this moment, she doesn't care about anything else. Even her beloved twin cannot hold her attention. She closes her eyes, running her fingers over the soft shells and feeling the life force within them. It is a gift that can't be learned; her mother can do it, but Rionach discovered quickly that so few can.

"They're going to hatch soon," Rionach says simply. "They need me more than Chadwick does."

Martha huffs but doesn't protest. She makes a great show of stomping off; Rionach can even hear the door to the school slam in the distance.

"Don't mind her," Rionach tells the eggs. "She's different too, just like me. But she doesn't understand my difference."

…

Night falls, and Rionach is still with her precious eggs. She knows that snakes are independent creatures, that they don't actually need anyone to greet them when they come into the world. Still, it breaks her heart to know that they will be alone. Loneliness is such a tragic thing, and no creature should have to deal with it.

She leans against the bush, shifting her gaze to the inky sky. Eventually, her mother or father will come to collect her. She only hopes they can wait a while longer. Her mother will at least understand that the wild's call is strong.

There's a soft _crack_ , and Rionach shifts, her heart racing with excitement. She drops to the ground, laying on her belly. "Come on out, little one," she tells it. "It's nice out here."

She watches in amazement as the egg begins to split. In her fourteen years, she has met many snakes, but she has never had the opportunity to watch one hatch. After a few seconds, a green head pokes out from the hole.

"Hello there," Rionach says, grinning as the tiny thing slithers out into the grass.

"Food? Food?" the little snake inquires. It's beady eyes find Rionach. "Food?"

"You can't eat me, silly," she tells him. "I'm much too big for you. You will have to hunt."

"Hunt? What's hunt?" Its forked tongue flicks out of its small mouth. "Food! Find food!"

Rionach watches the tiny snake inch away, quickly becoming lost in the blades of grass. She wants to go after it, but she knows it's for the best that the baby snake learn to hunt on its own. It will find its way back eventually, and she will have plenty of time to befriend it.

"Rionach!" her mother calls. "Time for bed, darling!"

Rionach groans. She knows it's late, but her excitement is too great; there's no chance of her falling asleep now. Still, the remaining eggs aren't moving. They will come out soon, but not tonight. She leans down and presses a kiss to each egg. "Goodnight, little ones," she says. "I hope to meet you soon."

With that, she climbs to her feet and dusts the dirt and grass from her dress. She wishes she could stay out with them forever, but she knows it isn't an option. Despite her disappointment, she grins brightly as she runs through the garden and to the door of the school that doubles as her home. No one else will understand her excitement, but her mother will, and she can't wait to tell her story.


End file.
